


Shut up and Dance

by opiax



Category: Borderlands, Tales of the Borderlands
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Multi, mature themes, prom au, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiax/pseuds/opiax
Summary: Borderlands High school/Prom AU in which everything becomes a chaotic mess. DJ rap fights, rigged results for prom king and queen, all the things you really don't want to think about in a high school cliche'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to do this, but my friend on here really wants to see this AU to become a reality. Really i'm just doing this for shits and giggles. Rhys is easily shippable with just about anyone, to be fair. I really do enjoy reading Rhack, and I'm lowkey going to slip this in somewhere of some variety. I apologize in advance if there is anything that seems off. Writing isn't always my strong point, but hey- i'm just gonna try. :) Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Theme music to this song is Fitz and the Tantrums: Picking up the Pieces--  
> https://youtu.be/zqbV_RGlzQ4?t=5m51s

Considering all that had happened this night-- the misunderstandings, to the epic haiku rap battle on the dance floor, from the crowning of the prom king and queen- the night was still young. Despite it growing closer to the last song.

 _"Well no chance like the present."_ Fiona murmurs under her breath before she takes a step forward to the man by the punch bowl. She then decides to take a shot herself, knowing all too well that the punch is more than likely spiked with alcohol. That's Handsome Jack for ya.

"Rhys."

"Oh hey, Fiona." There was a glow in his smile, his cheeks were flushed. She wondered if the liquid courage could had given her strength.

"So..." Her voice trailed off. "Sasha bailed out on ya." The senior scratched the back of her neck with her silk glove, this probably didn't needed to be said; "Sorry that happened, that kinda sucks."

He takes another sip out of his cup, for whatever reason he didn't seem too worried. "It's alright. I always thought she wasn't completely over August, I had a feeling she was playing me at the start." Rhys was hurt, despite trying to keep up a straight face. Fiona could call him out on that. "But hey, I tried. Don't worry, I didn't do anything you wouldn't had approved of- other than, well you know."

Fiona winced at recalling them kissing on the dance floor moments ago. Sure Rhys may had seem like a nice guy to play a game to Sasha, and he certainly seemed like the type of guy you'd want to settle down with-- but Sasha ties down for no one. Not just yet. 

Fiona definitely did not want to be his rebound. 

"You're a good man, Rhys. Perhaps too good." She crosses her arms while she takes a small glance at him, their eyes met. Quickly, she turned away. "Whomever gets with you one day, will be a lucky one." She snarkily snickers, then a song begins to play.

_'I wish I were lucky enough to be close to you...'_

Something in him clicks and flickers when he realizes that maybe...was it Fiona who had left that note in his locker? He was so certain that had to be Sasha-- that the idea was beyond his head to even realize that she could had been his secret admirer.

"Fiona--"

"Hey. This is my song, c'mon." Her hand extends out as she grabs his hand pulls Rhys closer to her. 

"Fiona?!" He was confused. "Wait a minute--"

"Shut up and dance with me."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time seems to stand still in this part of life, but it can quickly pass and flicker in mere seconds. And you would wished you had these moments back once you hit the real world. Some already hit it sooner than others._

 

A bell rings, and the halls were brimming and bustling with people coming from all corridors. This was the time of the year when everyone was anxious, and to be fair, high school was always such a stressful time-- but when you realized that prom was in about a week; you knew you best try to hustle. Even if you knew that the king and queen of it was going to be Handsome Jack and Mad Moxxi respectfully. Seriously, who could top that?

Not that it really matters anyway.

Fiona had been contemplating on if she should or should not even go to prom in the first place. On one hand, it was supposedly the most important thing to ever had happen to any girls high school career- but Fiona didn’t give much of a flyin’ skags ass about it. Okay. _Maybe a little._ Really though, she wanted to use prom as an excuse to get closer to her underclassman crush, Rhys.

Rhys was a likable fellow. Surprisingly, he had more admirers than he could count on one hand. And Fiona, was one of them. The woman was silent in her feelings although, it gets a bit hard to show any sort of emotions about whom you like when your sister seems to have a crush on him as well. (She likes just about anybody.) Besides, she was his senior. How awkward would that be? Her eyes watched him from a distance as he walked right into an open locker, dropping his papers to the ground. What a dork. 

She didn’t hesitate to help pick them up for him. 

“Hey you.” she smirks, stacking a few papers on one another.

“I hope you didn’t see that.” Rhys scrambles his hands on the floor to pick up his essay, he really wanted to bypass taking his exams by doing a stellar job on his project. 

“Oh _ **I**_ did. “ And she lets out a low chuckle, it was strangely cute. “Your secret’s safe with me about your clumsy admirin' ass.”

“Look, I have my reasons okay? Handsome Jack. The Handsome Jack- winked at me!! Anybody wouldn’t see anything coming!” Rhys had a pout, just like many others in Pandora High- he was one of many Jack’s admirers. He was strong, charismatic- a great leader and-- oh, and had a bad rep for being a bad boy. Skipping classes and putting cherry bombs in toilets ‘n such. Rhys tried to not think much on it, because even though to others Rhys seemed like an all around nice renaissance man on the surface. But once you find out he has books on _Mein Kampf_ in his bedroom, you start to worry. The fan still admired Jack nonetheless.

Fiona didn’t. To her, Jack was an asshole- and she wanted nothing to do with him. Sure, Fiona herself can be trouble- but Jack was another ballgame. Even Sasha knew better. Despite her dating a momma’s boy who's a part of the neighborhood mafia. 

She rolls her eyes and she hands him his papers. “Yeah yeah, don’t you worry about it fanboy. “ Just whatever did Rhys see in a guy like Handsome Jack?

He looks away for a moment in shame, as he takes back the newly disorganized document. Perhaps he should invest in using more technological means to do his work so he wouldn’t get himself in this mess. “ Thanks.” 

Fiona reaches a hand out to help him up. “ Uh-a-a-ah! Hey, no pouting. Handsome Jack doesn’t like babies.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes and let out a groan. 

Rhys takes her hand to get back up on his feet. For Fiona, physical touch was probably the hardest thing for her to do- but she was happy nonetheless to even hold his hand while having the chance to look into his mismatched eyes.

“Are you gonna keep holding my hand or what?”

“Oh!” Well that was dumb, she quickly retracted her hand and turned her head away to hide her embarrassment. “Sorry, kind of got spacey all of a sudden. Sasha’s been keeping me up late for nights. “

“Don’t worry about it….hey, is everything okay? “Rhys was always one to pry in concern. That was one thing that made him nothing like Jack.

“Oh you know, she’s been having relationship troubles...Girl stuff. Says she gots the hots for someone else. With her, she was such a free bird. One moment you think you know her, but then Sasha always changes her mind. “

“I kind of am worried for August now for you sayin’ that. He...really seems to like her.” Rhys then begins to organize his papers back in order.

“You’re tellin’ me, I hate playing the middleman.” Fiona groans, why can’t Sasha just make her damn mind up already?

“You know...you’re a nice sister.” Rhys shoots her a genuine smile. “Always looking out for her. I’m kinda jealous. I wish I could be in your care.” It’d be nice if anyone were to look out for him, too.

“That’s what family does, alright? You do just about anything to make them happy.” Fiona dismisses his words, as if it weren’t a big deal.

“Yeah but, don’t forget about yourself.”

Those words had a point. Before she could had respond to anything, Rhys’ lackeys-- Vaughn and Yvette caught up to them. Vaughn greeting everyone with pleasantries.

“Hey Rhys, I hate to tell you this- but I left my wallet at home again. So if you could--”

“Really Yvette? Sigh...Alright, Alright- I can help you get something little to eat--I have to eat too you know…”

“I know, I know-- but thank you Rhysie!”

“Please don’t call me that.” It was Handsome Jack’s nickname for him too.

Vaughn adjusted his glasses in shifting suspicion. He was no professional poker player, but he could notice whenever his bro was getting some attention. Fiona was on his bro-brigade status too.

That was Fiona’s cue to go out. She didn’t exactly belong right next to Rhys and his friends, she was in her own clique. It wasn’t so long before she was able to blend back into the halls. Going wherever she needed to go to hide her flushed face.

“Sorry about that Fiona, care to join lunch with us---?? Fiona?” Rhys never could understand the upperclassman. At least he didn’t have to buy her lunch.


End file.
